Cambiando el futuro
by SaraHyuga
Summary: Un monstruo a infectado a los ciudadanos de saltadilla, pero tres niños viajan alpasado para evitarlo. Brick, buch y Boomer con hijos? Ellas desaparecidas?, El futuro no es facil de entenderlo. -mamá no dejare que te mueras otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de las chicas súper poderosas no me pertenecen. Los personajes anexos y esta historia sip ^^**_

**Hola! Bueno aquí estoy para aumentar mas los fics de las porwerpuff girls que me encantan, nunca había echo uno con ellas así que espero que este no sea tan malo, y que les guste sobre todo :)**

La misión

En la ciudad de saltadilla estaba ocurriendo un evento acostumbrado, pues no era raro, que aparecieran villanos intentando dominar la cuidad. Pero desde hace ya 16 años, gracias a las ahora no tan pequeñas heroínas, la paz había vuelto, bueno casi.

En el centro de la ciudad se libraba una poderosa batalla entre las chicas súper poderosas y los chicos súper jocosos

Vamos chicos, acabemos ya con estas idiotas. Ríndete perdedora- Decía el líder del grupo que a sus 16 años seguía utilizando su característica gorra roja

Los imbeciles son ustedes, trío de tontos- decía bellota mientras le lanzaba una patada a su contraparte, el cual respondía con un puño de su parte

Pasaron otros 15 minutos en puños, patadas, rayos láser e insultos. Los 6 serian agotados, ya era la hora de acabar la pelea. De repente un estruendo se escucho y una luz brillante alumbro el sitio y poco a poco se fue extinguiendo

Buch, boomer vamonos de aquí- Dio la orden Brick, segundos después desaparecieron

Bombom que fue eso?

No se burbuja, vamos a investigar

Las chicas se acercaron a la escena, atentas a lo que pudiera ser

Viste Kaori, te dije que todo iba a salir bien- dijo la voz de una niña, con el pelo negro y los ojos verdes

Menos mal elieen o sino, no hubiéramos vivido para contarlo- dijo otra, con el pelo y los ojos de un color rojo intenso

Ayy me duele la cabeza- esta vez fue un niño el que hablo, de pelo mono y ojos azules

Tranquilo Danny, que después de encontrar a mi papá y a mis tíos, será mas fácil la misión- dijo la pelirroja

y ustedes quien son?- dijo bellota interfiriendo en la conversación, los tres niños se quedaron mirándolas

Bellota deja de entrar así!- dijo bombom acercándose con burbuja- pero tienes razón, no los había visto antes, como se llaman?

Los niños seguían mirándolas sorprendidos, como si no fueran reales

Oigan! Les estamos hablando!- grito bellota para hacerles reaccionar

Lo siento, me llamo Kaori, ella es elieen y el danny, estamos necesitando a los chicos jocosos

De donde vienen- se adelanto burbuja a preguntar

-del futuro!- cállate danny!- gritaron las niñas al pequeño

Del…..futuro?

Si, verán…. Venimos del futuro, para resolver un problema…. Para que el futuro sea diferente, es como una misión, pero necesitamos a nuestros padres. Por eso necesitamos a los chicos jocosos

Las tres chicas quedaron sorprendidas, del futuro?, sus hijos? Y quienes eran las madres? Se habían olvidado de ellas?

Niños porque no nos acompañan a nuestra casa para que descansen y luego les ayudaremos a encontrarlos- propuso bombom, quería retenerlos un poco mas para sacarle mas información

Los niños se miraron con duda, pero un gruñido proveniente del estomago de elieen disipo la cuestión

Saben volar?- pregunto bellota, los niños asintieron y los 6 se dirigieron a la casa del profesor utonio

Después de haber comido, los niños se encontraban en la sala descansando para después empezar a buscar a sus padres

Y como podemos estar seguras que ustedes son los hijos de los súper tontos?- pregunto bellota cruzada de brazos

Venimos del futuro, tenemos poderos y nos parecemos a ellos, no es eso suficiente- respondió elieen en la misma posición que estaba bellota

Cuantos años tienen?- pregunto burbuja para calmar los ánimos

Kaori y elieen tienen 12 y yo ya casi tengo 11 respondió el ojiazul- Mi hermana y mis primos se van a enojar si se enteran que hemos viajado al pasado- dijo Danny el cual se gano miradas asesinas por parte de sus primas

Hermanos?- preguntaron las chicas

Sí, elieen y kaori tienen un hermano mayor cada uno de 16 años y yo a mi hermana tiene 15- grito con emoción- elieen se le acerco- danny cierra la boca- susurro

Y cual es la misión a la que han venido?- pregunto bombom intentando cambiar de tema

Verán, en este presente va aparecer un villano, será difícil derrotarlos pero lo van a lograr, pero no acabaron con la parte infectada q tenia, mas adelante, en el futuro el regresara y ese virus, ese virus será la causante de muchas muertes, será el causante de la muertes de nuestras mamas- dijo kaori con los ojos aguados

Y como eran…. Como eran sus madres- pregunto burbuja en un hilo de voz

No lo sabemos, murieron cuando éramos muy pequeños para recordarlas- contesto elieen

Esperen, y nosotras? Que paso con nosotras? Las chicas súper poderosas- pregunto bellota alterada

Hace 10 años que se fueron

Las chicas quedaron en silencio, sin entender que sería de su futuro, los chicos con otras mujeres, sin ellas y con hijos. Después sus esposas muertas y ellas, por ningún lado

"_lo siento mamá, pero no podemos contarles la verdad, todavía no. Pero les prometemos que mataremos a ese sujeto. Te quiero con migo mamá, no quiero que se vuelvan a morir"- _pensaban los tres niños del futuro

**Asta aquí! Bueno y que tal? Pff he pensado muchas veces en los nombres y eso fue lo único se me ocurrió kaori, elieen y danny. Espero que no este tan mal xD. Espero que haya quedado claro y aun más, que les haya gustado**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos serán bien recibidos**

**Reviews? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me alentaron mucho para seguir escribiendo ^^. Aquí esta el capitulo, les quiero decir que estos cap han sido como el prologo y estoy ya pensando en como será todo :)**

**Bueno, no interrumpo mas y los dejo leer :D**

**.**

**.**

Habían decidido ir lo mas pronto posible a buscar a sus contrapartes, pero antes de que pudieran ir salir el celular de las chicas sonó, Bombon contesto y después de 5 minutos de hablar, colgó

Llamo el alcalde, tenemos problemas en la ciudad- dijo Bombon a sus hermanas- Niños siendo hijos de boomer, buch y brick deben tener mas poderes y no solo volar, verdad?- los niños asintieron- Bueno si quieren nos podrían ayudar a luchar contra unos malvados

ENCERIO?- Gritaron los niños con emoción, saltando del asiento y mirándose con alegría- Claro! Cuando ustedes quieran… y con quien sea

Sin esperar más tiempo las chicas se dirigieron a la ciudad siguiéndolas los niños con la sonrisa en la cara, no podían creer que iban a luchar en el mismo equipo con sus madres, siempre desearon eso.

Chicas ay que dividirnos, Danny tu iras con Burbuja, Elieen tu con Bellota y Kaori iras con migo. Cuando acabemos con ellos busquemos a los chicos, cada uno a su contraparte así será mas rápido, nos vemos en la casa- dijo Bombom, después le hizo señas a Kaori y las dos se alejaron volando

Tengan cuidado- Gritaron Burbuja y Danny a la misma vez al alejarse de Bellota y elieen

15 minutos después

Eso estuvo increíble- grito Kaori cuando ya habían acabado con el monstruo, acababa de cumplir uno de sus mas grandes sueños, su padre no mentía cuando le contaba las historias de su madre y sus tías antes de irse a dormir

Si lo se. Kaori eres muy inteligente, hiciste una estrategia muy buena para acabarlo, te felicito- dijo Bombom con sinceridad, la niña la miro con un brillo sin igual en sus ojos

Gracias! Mi papá dice que en eso me parezco mucho a mi mamá, en lo inteligente y estoy orgullosa de eso –La sonrisa que mostraba Kaori era de suma alegría, ya entendía Bombom del porque del brillo en sus ojos, se sentía orgullosa de ser como su madre

El estomago se le revolvió a Bombon a causa de todas las sensaciones que sentía, mas no dijo nada y prefirió cambiar de tema

Vamos a buscarlo te parece?

Eso fue genial! Siempre quise pelear con tigo… ups- Danny se tapo la boca al darse cuenta del error que había cometido, tenia que aprender a no hablar de mas, eso siempre le decía sus primas

Enserio? Creí que no nos conocían asta ahora- pregunto Burbuja con curiosidad, si ellas hace 10 años que no estaban Danny apenas tenia un año como para acordarse de las chicas súper poderosas

No, digo si, si las conocemos, bueno toda saltadilla las conoce, sus batallas son historia. Nuestros padres, en el colegio hasta la alcaldesa hablan de ustedes y sus poderes. Es por eso que las conocemos- dijo Danny intentando no embarrarla mas, Burbuja lo miro un poco dudosa

No nos íbamos a buscar a mi papá- dijo rápidamente antes de contestarle otra pregunta a la que en el futuro seria su madre

Es verdad! Debe estar en su clase de natación, vamos

Lo acabamos tan rápido? Que mounstro tan débil- dijo decepcionada Elieen a pesar del leve corte que tenia en un lado de su cara, por atacar al mounstro tan impulsivamente

Tienes razón, fue muy fácil….. Tienes mucha fuerza, donde aprendiste a golpear así?- pregunto Bellota emocionada, la chica a pesar de ser de Buch y de "otra zorra" le empezaba a caer bien

Gracias, mi papá me a entrenado con ayuda de mi hermano. Quiero volverme mas fuerte que ellos y ser la campeona de patinetas!- Grito Elieen con emoción- Aunque a papá no le guste mucho la idea

Patinetas? También te gustan las patinetas? Me caíste bien- dijo Bellota con una sonrisa- Es hora de buscar a Buch mmm quiero probar tu velocidad- Grito Bellota mientras salía volando dejando atrás a Elieen

Bombon y Kaori aterrizaron un poco alejadas de una cancha de fútbol donde se veía que había un partido librándose

Ay lo tienes, tu padre de 16 años. Por lo menos tiene pasatiempos diferentes que destruir la ciudad- Bombom abrió los ojos y vio a Kaori, no se había puesto a pensar si los niños sabían como eran sus padres en el pasado

Tranquila, ya se como era entes, pero, puedes ayudarme, en este tiempo no lo conozco y no se si me crea, me ayudas?

Bombom se acerco a la cancha y con señas hizo saber a Brick que lo necesitaba. Salio del partido y se alejaron un poco para tener mas privacidad, lejos de miradas curiosas de los demás jugadores

No eh hecho nada malo desde esta mañana Bombom para que vengas….. o es que acaso viniste para decirme que estas loca por mi? – dijo Brick coquetamente acercándose a Bombom

No seas inmaduro Brick, nunca haría eso. Hay una chica que necesita hablar seriamente con tigo y te interesara mucho si le das la oportunidad de ser escuchada- Dijo seriamente Bombom sin darse cuenta que el pelirrojo cada vez se acercaba mas

Brick volteo su cara para toparse con la niña un poco alejada de donde estaban, volteo nuevamente a ver a Bombo- no sabía que tuvieras otra hermana, esta si se parece a ti

No es mi hermana

A no?- pregunto brick ya perdido en los ojos de Bombon, ella se sentía de la misma manera, un montón de mariposas estallaron en el estomago y sus ojos se dirigieron a los labios de el, estaban tan cerca de besarse. Pero su conciencia era mas fuerte, al frente estaba Kaori, así que alejo a Brick

No es mi hermana, es tu hija del futuro

Burbuja y Danny aterrizaron en la piscina olímpica de Saltadilla, buscaron a Boomer y lo encontraron saliendo de la piscina, el vio a Burbuja y se le acerco, era muy raro que ella estuviera ahí

Ho…Hola Burbuja, que están haciendo acá?- pregunto Boomer mientras se secaba el cabello rubio ahora mas largo de como lo tenia de niño

Hola Boomer, te estaba buscando. Necesito hablar con tigo de algo importante- dijo Burbuja sonrojándose al ver que Boomer solo traía puesto su pantaloneta de baño

Boomer le apareció una pequeña sonrisa al ver como se había puesto la rubia, las clases de natación no eran en vano- Sucedió algo?- dijo el ojiazul quien segundos después vio al niño que acompañaba a la heroína.- quien eres?

Soy Danny, Danny Him y soy tu hijo

Bellota fue la primera en llegar a la casa de los hermanos después de no encontrar a Buch por ninguna parte, entro sin tocar azotando la puerta

Se supone que debes estar en la clase de Boxeo imbecil- grito bellota al entrar, despertando a un Buch medio dormido

Me dio pereza ir, ahora lárgate de mi casa quiero dormir- dijo Buch volviendo acostar en el sofá cama, dejando a una Bellota aun mas furiosa

Levántate idiota, no vine asta aquí para que me ignoren- dijo Bellota acercándose a el para levantarlo de un empujón

Pero Buch fue mas rápido y tomo el brazo de Bellota que al cojerla desprevenida no pudo reaccionar y cayo al fofa quedando debajo del cuerpo de su contraparte

Dije que quería dormir- dijo Buch, bajo la cabeza para acomodarla en el hombro de Bellota y así poderle susurrarle en el oído- te hacia tanta falta que viniste asta aquí solo para pelear con migo? No sabía que me necesitaras tanto

Bellota pudo sentir el suave y seductor aliento de Buch en su oído, su cuerpo encima del suyo, su boca. Sus bocas estaban tan cerca que ya la sentía rozarla, pero, una imagen en su cabeza la hizo reaccionar, Elieen estaba apunto de llegar. Empujo a Buch bruscamente y se alejo de el

Ni que estuviera drogada- dijo Bellota ya parada, segundos después llego Elieen que se había quedado y perdido por la velocidad de Bellota

Quien es la enana?- pregunto Buch con gran asombro al ver la similitud de las dos mujeres

La que muy pronto te va a superar- dijo bellota

Y tu hija, Elieen Him- añadió la ojiverde menor

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Listo ^^ Ahora quien me quiere matar por haber interrumpido la mejor parte? :p jajaja. Bueno ya saben como se están llevando (por ahora) las chicas con los niños :) y como van a tomar los chicos las noticias? Jua jua eso será para otro cap!**

**Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews y ya saben comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos serán bien recibidos! **

**Reviews? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Bueno no creo que haya nada más que decir que !Perdón por la espera! Pero hubo dos tragedias en mi familia. Mi abuelo se murió ya de viejo pero aun así duele y una amiga también, un accidente en el carro y no había podido superar la tragedia. Yo se que ahora están descansando (donde quiera que se encuentren) así que este cap se lo dedico a ellos. **

**Gracias por la espera :)**

Había pasado una semana desde la noticia de sus futuros hijos y los chicos jocosos todavía no se habían acabado de convencerse de ello. Más habían aceptado ayudar solo, y solamente solo porque iban a pelear con un verdadero monstruo y no con "niñitas"

Así que ya llevan una semana de continuo entrenamiento con las chicas y con los niños. No sabían cómo, pero muy en el fondo les gustaba eso, era tener el tiempo de ellos, era como estar en el futuro y ser una familia. Bueno con el pequeño detalle de la edad, porque ellos estaban seguros que las niñas, eran las futuras madres de esos pequeños que se hacían llamar sus hijos. Esperen, ellas eran las madres ¿no?

-alto! Todos quedaron estáticos, los golpes y patadas pararon. Chicos, chicas y niños se quedaron mirando interrogados al líder de gorra roja.

Brick aterrizo en el suelo, muy despacio empezó a caminar deteniéndose abajo donde se encontraba kaori suspendida en el aire. Ella al ver la poderosa y penetrante mirada que le estaba dirigiendo ascendió lentamente ¿había hecho algo malo? Esa cara siempre la ponía su padre cuando cometía alguna travesura, pero en este tiempo no había hecho nada para merecerse una reprimenda, bueno, por lo menos no por parte de su padre.

Todos se miraron extrañados, ni Buch y Boomer sabían lo que le estaba pasando a Brick, y los cuatro dirigieron la mirada a Bombom, si ella sabía el porqué de la actitud del pelirrojo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se acerco a la escena, se sentía igual o más confundida que los demás, pero al llegar y mirar decisión en los ojos del pelirrojo supo que no iba hacer nada malo, así que dejo que siguiera, aunque kaori le pedía ayuda con la mirada

-hice algo malo papá? Dijo la peli roja un poco asustada, su padre estaba actuando muy extraño y su madre no le había ayudado en nada

-quiero que me respondan con la verdad, primero tu y después tus primos- Brick tomo aire, necesitaban que le confirmara, deseaba que dijera el nombre de la super poderosa atrás suyo- ¿como se llama tu madre? ¿Cómo se llama tu madre kaori?

Kaori temblo, no sabía que decirle, no podía decirle la verdad, eso podía afectar el futuro y aun mas cuando en este tiempo ni siquiera sus padres tienen una relación de amistad, sus manos temblaron y sus ojos se aguaron al escuchar el grito de su padre

-¡maldita sea, te estoy hablando! ¡¿Cómo se llama tu madre kaori? ¡No es difícil responder!

La pequeña se desespero y sin previo aviso corrió, hasta se le olvido que podía volar, corrió a una velocidad tremenda para después meterse a la casa. Elieen y Dany no dijeron nada y corrieron tras ella, para ayudar a su prima, Brick la iba a seguir pero una mano se lo impidió, bombom le impedía el paso

-Quítate, esa niña me tiene que responder quiera o no- el pelirrojo hablo con calma, demasiada calma

-no, déjala, ella no te puede decir, sabes lo mucho que podía afectar el futuro si tu o tus hermanos saben con quién se van casar-bombóm no mentía pero tampoco decía del todo la verdad. Era cierto que podía cambiar el futuro pero lo que la verdad era que no quería escuchar el nombre de la que sería la esposa de Brick

Por favor! No me voy a casar, solo voy a engendrarla nada mas, voy a saber quién será la mujer lo quieras o no. Buch, Boomer ayúdenme

Cada contraparte se preparo, después de una semana de haber trabajado en equipo iban a volver a pelear como antes, eterno rivales. Cada una se había vuelto más fuerte, eso significaba que habría una pelea mayor

-como se notan que son unos estúpidos insensibles- grito la bellota

-que les importa lo que nosotros somos, vamos acabarlas en un segundo- respondió su contraparte

-alto por favor! No ven que lastiman a sus hijos haciendo eso, no es suficiente que sus madres hayan muerto para que ustedes estén paliando por eso…ayy hable de mas- la menor de las hermanas se tapo la boca con las manos al ver su grave error.

Hubo un gran silencio, los chicos miraban al vacio, las chicas los miraban intentando adivinar sus pensamiento. El líder peli rojo fue el primero en hablar

-no me importa, quiero saber quiénes eran y lo averiguare lo quieran o no

…

…

…

**Ta ta ta se acabo! Ya se es corto, pero no he tenido inspiración y mucho menos ganas de escribir, pero no quería que pasara tanto tiempo desde mi última actualización. Espero que me perdonen por el tiempo. Y gracias por leer y por todos sus reviews!**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos serán bien recibidos**

**:D**


	4. 4 Disculpas

Hola chicos!

Primero que nada lo lamento por no haber vuelto a publicar, se que ha pasado un año y deje el fic botado y no tengo excusas pero.. ¿Qué puedo decir? La verdad se me olvido por completo la página y que tenía cuenta con fics subidos x.x

Ahora estoy libre y volveré a empezar, estuve leyendo el fic y después de un año y de que mi ortografía allá mejorado un 90% a lo que era antes, me pareció horrible x.x Así que quiero que ustedes me digan por medio de un reviews si quieren que los siga o no, con sinceridad yo no sé si seguirlo :/ además que ahora escribo diferente pero haría el intento :3

Eso es todo, muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes por sus mensajes y haberme leído, estaré publicando mas cositas muy pronto, los espero :3

Sara.


	5. Omega

**Hey qué onda? Yo por aquí otra vez ._. Digamos que me convencieron y muy bien *-* Y viendo la película de las chicas súper poderosas ayer y con sus reviews no pude dejar de escribir, después de un año sin hacerlo siento que les debo mucho :/ y espero compensarlo.**

**Agradecimientos Capitulo 3:**

**Little Indulgence:**** Muchísimas gracias por tu Review, creo que me he tomado mucho más tiempo de lo debido x.x y lo lamento por eso, pero he vuelto y espero que este "nuevo comienzo" te guste también**

**Linne-'Malfoy:**** Gracias por tu pesame, después de un año ya la tragedia ha sido superada (el vacio es el que perdura) y perdóname por dejarte asi D: no sabes enserio como lo siento, después de un año pff u.u Espero que me perdones y me sigas leyendo, gracias por tu review**

**Lucia-nami:**** Gracias por tu review! Si el anterior fue corto pero este lo hice largo (creo ._.) y perdón la demora u.u**

**Floresilla329:**** Contigo es una de las que más tengo que pedir perdón, pepe grillo siempre me seguía T.T perdón pepe grillo u.u Después de un año volví pff, será que me perdonan? :( les prometo que habrá ButchxButtercup! Jeje y muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaste antes!**

**Princess By Poetry:**** Gracias por el review y aaaaa, si ya se, ha pasado mucho tiempo D: pero lo segui u.u y ya prometo desde ahora que habrá Butch Buttercup! Espero que me sigas leyendo y nuevamente gracias por tu review**

**Lady-Of-The-Death:**** Muchísimas gracias por tu Review y espero que ha pesar del tiempo puedas leer este nuevo cap y te guste igual :/ de nuevo gracias!**

**Tommy-chan777:**** Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por el review y si, tu review ha sido uno de los que más he tomado en cuenta a la hora de escribir este nuevo capítulo, ha pasado casi un año desde mi última actualización y creo que he mejorado en cuanto escritura. Espero tu opinión al respecto y poderla leer también y si, la pienso seguir y acabar como debió ser desde un principio. Nuevamente gracias por el review :) **

**Rakel7Rk:**** -Preparando para esquivar el tomatazo D:- jajaja gracias por el review! Aquí sigue la continuación, espero seguir leyendo tus reviews!**

**Dekki yorokobi:**** Gracias por tu review y sí, he querido que Danny tenga una personalidad más definida a sus padres *-* aunque aún no se a cuál de los dos más, gracias nuevamente y espero seguir leyendo tus reviews :)**

**Dickory5:**** Lo sé, un año x.x pero aquí vuelvo, con la mente despejada y queriendo escribir, continuarlo y acabarlo como debió ser desde el principio, espero que te guste lo que ha de venir. Muchísimas gracias por tu review!**

**Agradecimiento Capitulo 4:**

**-Tigrecartoon**

**-dickory5**

**-blossXbrick**

**-Ammy Neko Uchiha**

**.lensan**

**Gracias a todos ustedes por darme alientos a que continuara! Y sin mas, los dejo.**

_**El siguiente capítulo está dedicado a todos mis lectores, a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review a pesar del tiempo y aquellos que solo leyeron por curiosidad aunque no les haya gustado, a todos ustedes GRACIAS. **_

**4. OMEGA**

-no me importa, quiero saber quiénes eran y lo averiguare lo quieran o no

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Brick, lentas y fríamente, el líder de ojos rojos no iba a inmutarse por las chicas y siempre, siempre conseguía lo que quería. Salió disparado como un rayo hacia la casa, en busca de su hija y sus sobrinos, siguiéndole atrás de él sus hermanos y las chicas.

Kaori! Kaori aparece! –grito con furia, buscando en cada habitación que había, pero nada, no había nadie- Si no quieren que dañe esta casa quiero tenerlos frente a mí en este mismo momento –amenazo deteniéndose en seco en mitad del pasillo-

Brick eres idiota ¿O te haces? –el grito de Bombon se escucho desde la otra punta del pasillo, volando hacia Brick, ubicándose al frente de el- No están acá por tu culpa, se han ido y si no hubieras sido un tonto insensible te hubieras dado cuenta!

¿Y a ti que carajos te importa eso? Si el que.. –Su frase fue interrumpida por una explosión, el trió de súper heroínas y villanos se dieron vuelta, se miraron y no tuvieron necesidad de decirse nada al saber lo que pensaban, si los niños se habían ido estaban en peligro.

Kaori no te pongas mal, mira que todo se puede arreglar.. Mi tío solo está enojado, se que se le pasara, recuerdas la vez cuando le desobedeciste en el día de mi cumpleaños, así también se había puesto, wow si hasta rompió la mesa… ¿Me estas escuchando? Kaori escúchame! –bufo enfadado Dani al ver como su prima lo estaba ignorando por completo, había estado hablando desde que salió de la casa sobre su tío, ella y sus peleas para que no le prestaran absolutamente nada de atención.

Danny las tres primeras frases que dijiste las dos las escuchamos, los otros tres comentarios tal vez, solo tal vez Kaori los escucho y todo el demás testamento que hiciste a continuación, ese si te aseguro que no te oímos una sola palabra –contesto Eileen seriamente, haciendo enojar al pequeño rubio, el cual se sintió como un bobo hablando solo.

¿Les digo cual es el problema? –Danny y Eileen se miraron mutuamente como si alguno de los dos tuviera la respuesta y negaron luego, mirando a su prima mayor- Que siempre he querido hablar con mi padre de mi madre y justo el día que no quiero hacerlo, ese día quiere hablar de ella! –soltó la pelirroja, apretando su mandíbula e intentando aguantar las lagrimas en sus ojos.

Dani como el más sentimental del trió de primos se acerco a Kaori, colocando sus manos en su hombro en modo de aliento- Papá tampoco habla mucho de mamá –dijo suave, como si no quisiera que nadie más supiera del tema- dice que le hace mal y es Denise quien me habla de ella

Denise, la hermana de Danny era con la que mas cómodamente se podía hablar de sus madres, ella con lo poco que se acordaba de sus tías y de su madre podía contarle historias a los niños, quienes habían crecido con ellas.

Kouki siempre sigue todo lo que haga papá así que nunca me habla de ella –bufo kaori- excepto por la obsesión que tenia por lo Japonés cuando nos puso los nombres –se cruza de brazos- ¿A mí para que me sirve eso?

De pronto te ponía petufina y ahí si te hubiera importado –brome Eileen ocasionando una risa por parte de Danny y una mirada furiosa por parte de Kaori, aunque los seis primos eran unidos se dividan en dos tríos, los mayores y los menores. Miraron a Eileen, esperando que contara su historia-

¿Qué? –pregunto la ojos verde al verse observada- Vamos no me van a poner a contar esa bobada –bufo cruzándose de brazos, claro estaba no quería ponerse con cursilerías como lo eran sus primos, pero al verse mas observada sabía que no la dejaría en paz hasta que hablara- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.. Haber..

Papá no habla mucho sobre mamá, aparte de decir que era una excelente peleadora y el tonto de Eryx no es que diga mucho tampoco, ya saben cómo es el, le sigue el juego a tío Brick y a Kou.. Aunque un día me dijo mi papá que cuando mi mamá estaba embarazada, ella dijo que quería un nombre diferente para su hijo, quería un nombre que demostrara poder y que no fuera igual a los de mi tía y Eryx lo saco de los griegos –Se encogió de hombros- luego papá quiso escoger mi nombre y así me llamo

Los niños la miraron sorprendidos ¿Cómo hacia Eileen como para darle igual todo? Parecía como si nada de eso le afectara- ¿Qué? Enserio no se mas!.. A no, Eryx dice mucho una frase que siempre decía mamá..

Eileen no pudo continuar por un fuerte ruido que hizo sacar la concentración de los niños, algo había pasado en la ciudad y era mejor que fueron allí ya mismos, el monstruo llegaría muy pronto y quizás, aquel sonido era producto de él.

Habían salido rápidamente de la casa a encontrar el producto del ruido y no habían fallado cuando pensaron que era algo que amenazara las vidas de los residentes de Saltadilla, pero nunca imaginaron encontrarse con eso. Pequeñas, delgadas, resbaladoras y asquerosas.. ¿Qué se suponía que era eso? ¿Una clase de mezcla entre la banda cangreja y la banda ameba?

Oigan, ustedes! –Grito Bombom para que le prestaran atención, los "insectos" habían volteado, observando a la chica súper poderosa hablar- No se quienes son pero están destruyendo nuestra ciudad, así que por favor, se pueden ir y no causar más daño

Una de las criaturas tomo aire y lo expulso formando una mini bola hacia Bombom la cual alcanzo a esquivar- ¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Boomer, cuando atrás de ellos se escucho una explosión, la pequeña bola había impactado con el edificio y lo había quebrado por completo-

Tiran gargajo más fuerte que los míos –todos hicieron una mueca de asco a lo que dijo Buch, si, a veces podía ser realmente asqueroso, las criaturas siguieron como si nada, dañando todo lo que veían a su paso- Como yo siempre digo –Bellota se hizo al frente- Si no puedes con el enemigo.. Pégale mas fuerte hasta acabarlo! –grito y salió volando a golpear uno de ellos, pero el golpe fue esquivado y devuelto con más fuerza, haciéndola chocar contra un edifico-

¿Bellota te encuentras bien? –gritaron ambas hermanas de la peli negra y apenas se escucho un leve "si"- Es hora de pelear Burbuja

Lo mismo va para ustedes Boomer, Buch –ambos asintieron y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo atacaron

Puños, patadas, rayos láser nada los detenía, Bellota había vuelto a la pelea pero tampoco y ya tanto las chicas como los chicos tenían más de una cortada producto de la pelea, hasta que aparecieron los niños.

Oh no.. ¿Están bien? –Pregunto Kaori alarmada llegando donde sus padres- He estado mejor –dijo Brick fríamente, escupiendo sangre y una Bombom al lado de él, pensando en alguna forma de acabarlo- ¿Qué son esas cosas? –Nunca las había visto, pero parecía que la hija de Brick si- Se llaman Omegas, destruyen todo que ven a su paso..

Boomer cuidado! –Grito Burbuja y rápidamente empujo al rubio fuera del alcance de una de las bolas de saliva- ¿Estás bien? –ambos se sonrojaron y Burbuja lo soltó rápidamente-

Si.. Esas cosan son el asco! Esquivan todo y lo devuelven con más fuerza –bufo, cruzándose de brazos, intentando no mirar a la rubia-

Pero fuiste muy bueno por proteger a ese perrito, gracias.. Pensé que lo ibas a dejar ahí –Boomer se sonrojo aun mas, solo había salvado a un estúpido perro ¿Por qué Burbuja lo miraba así?

Papá! –Grito Danny llegando donde ellos y sonrió sin ser visto por el sonrojo que tenia ambos- ¿Están bien? –Ambos rubios asintieron, enderezándose al ver el pequeño- Menos mal, no se dejaron tocar de sus misiles –tanto Burbuja y Boomer lo miraban atento, ya sabían que eran peligrosos pero más información, era lo mejor para saber cómo pelear- Entre mas distancia, mas grande será el misil y entre más grande el misil, quemara mucho mas.

Malditos hijos de su madre, que me chupen el.. "Te puedes callar de una vez!" –grito Bellota fuertemente a Buch desde la azotea donde estaban, el Oji verde no hacia más que madrear y sabia mucho en cuanto a groserías pero eso no le ayudaba nada a la hora de combatir- ¿Qué mas carajos quieres que haga si nada les hace daño?

No sé, pero si te callaras y cerraras esa bocota que tienes tal vez podría pensar! –afirmo sus palabras Bellota sacudiéndose de brazos, tanto ella como Buch era los que más afectados estaban por haber actuado tan impulsivamente- Algo se me ha de ocurrir

Bellota.. –dijo Buch y no tuvo respuesta- Bellota –intento de nuevo pero la peli negra hizo como si no lo escuchara- Maldita sea Bellota préstame atención quieres! –grito ya enfado sosteniéndola del brazo y volteándola-

¿QUE QUIERES? Y SUELTAME QUE NADIE TE DIO PERMISO DE COGERME EL BRAZO! –iba a seguir peleando pero la mano de Buch en su mejilla la hizo callar, estaba siendo… ¿Tierno?

Esta quemado.. –Susurro, mirando la mejilla de su némesis y quitando su mano cuando escucho el leve quejido de ella, por el dolor- Tu mejilla esta quemada.. Malditos infelices de mierda

Uno de esos gargajos me alcanzo la mejilla e insultando no los vas acabar –se alejo Bellota incomoda por la mirada de Buch, le hacía sentir cosas que.. Idioteces igual que el.-

Por fin los encontré! –Grito Eileen llegando, descendiendo donde se encontraban- Díganme por favor que no han peleado con los omegas –dijo algo alterada y preocupada-

Si hablas de esas cosas que están abajo si, y uno de esos malditos me alcanzo la mejilla –volteo Bellota mostrándole a la niña donde segundos antes Buch había mirado- ¿Me puedes decir "decirnos" –bellota bufo- Nos puedes _decirnos _de donde rayos salieron esas cosas

Eileen hizo una leve mueca al ver la mejilla de su madre quemada, no era mucho pero no quería que nada le pasara- los omegas vienen del futuro y lo peor –La niña tomo aire, viendo a sus padres- Que la peor parte aun no llega.

**¿Cómo me siento ahora? Con muchos nervios.. Después de un año no sé como lleve el capitulo, al principio no sabía cómo iniciar, ni cual trama le había dado, ni cómo iba a seguir y terminar, no recordaba nada y fue como un "empezar desde cero" con lo que ya tenía armar algo nuevo en mi cabeza y bueno, ustedes juzgaran u.u**

**¿Bueno? :D ¿Regular? :S ¿Malo? U.U **

**Espero sus opiniones en un review y prometo, por el dedo meñique que lo continuo xD **

**Saludos :)**


	6. PresenteFuturo

**Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Aquí les traigo la continuación del fanfic que he estado escribiendo. Es difícil escribir cuando no te sale inspiración alguna y si me ha pasado, pero lo que me anima a escribir son sus reviews**

**Cuando algo me paraba y lo dejaba, iba al fanfic y decía ¡Wow! ¿Cómo voy a dejar de escribir? Y aquí el resultado :) **

**Como dije antes, el fanfic NO lo voy a dejar, mas no prometo una actualización contaste de una semana, sino que me demorare un poco más, aunque ya se como va ir la historia ^^ Todo ya esta fríamente calculado e.e**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Dickory5: Lo sé, eso pasa cuando dejas de leer como un año? xD Igual gracias por dejarme el review a pesar de todo el tiempo que paso :3**

**Ammy Neko Uchiha: Tira un gargajo muy de Buch xDD No lo pensé para dar gracia pero me alegro que tuvo ese efecto y aun mas que te haya gustado! El enamoramiento ahí va, no daré muchos detalles e.e**

**BlossXbrick: Lo sé, creo que me gusta darle a los chicos personalidades más creíbles, cosas que a pesar de que sean súper poderosos a todos nos pasa. Gracias por tu apoyo, enserio :)**

**Miss Grimm: Que bueno que leíste el último y no te quedaste con los horribles capítulos del principio x_x Hasta pensé en borrar todo y volver a empezar pero me dio pereza xD Y gracias por el alago, espero que esté también te guste **

**Moon dark Uchiha: Sabía que a muchos les pasaría y yo también lo tuve que leer desde un principio para poder continuarlo xD Espero que te siga gustando :3**

**Lady-Of-The-Death: Hola y si, tarde xD Y creo que seguire tardando un poco, cosas de la uni que espero entiendan :/ y gracias por tu review *-* Espero que esté también te guste **

**Kage ni Hime: Lo sé, pero aquí estoy 8| No me he ido xD y si, sobre todo Buch es grosero pero con ese toque de tierno que aww, a mi me mata *-* jaja, espero que te guste esté cap también **

**Dekki yorokobi: Gracias por tu review y espero que este también te guste (: **

**FlorLee329: Contigo hable por facebook xD y como veras, no soy una persona muy comunicativa que digamos ._. Pero aquí estoy, me pareciste una chica súper y quisiera escuchar lo que opinas sobre esté cap :3 Saludes!**

**Kuroda117: Aquí está la conti, no me fui xD Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste esté también *-***

**LocoPorLosRRBZ: Para hoy :D perdón la demora, la uni u_u Pero aquí esta. Gracias por tu review y espero que esté cap te guste :3**

**Lia-senneniko: Jajaja es que me encanta dejar así a las personas *-* Le da ese toque de intriga para seguir leyendo :p Espero que este nuevo cap te guste y gracias por tu review :3**

**PRESENTE-FUTURO**

¿De qué estás hablando Eileen? –pregunto bello al ver como la niña de oji verde se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, mirando el horizonte, donde se encontraba las criaturas que habían atacado hace unos minutos- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacemos?

Lo mejor es reunirnos con todos –Comento Butch, por fin tranquilizándose para parecer "Maduro" frente a su hija mas con la mirada que le dio la Utonio era claro que no le serviría para nada- Tus primos saben cómo destruirlos ¿Cierto?

El rostro de Eileen fue una clara de si pero no, tomando aire para responderle a los grandes- Si, pero ni ustedes ni nosotros sabemos.. No tenemos las habilidades necesarias para hacerlo. Es difícil

NnNnNnN

-Dany se toco la cabeza, despeinando su cabello rubio por no saber qué hacer, ni cómo explicarle a sus padres todo eso, esas cosas no deberían parecer ya, se supone que aun no lo hacían sino hasta algunos años más adelante-

Danny, tranquilízate –le pidió Burbuja deteniéndolo con cuidado de sus hombros, lo que causo que el niño rubio se pusiera sonojado, viendo a su madre aunque no lo pudiera decir- ¿Nos podrías explicar cómo acabamos a los Omegas? Por favor

No.. Se, bueno si se, pero aun no conozco el poder que sacan –Intento explicar el niño, aunque las palabras se le hacían un caos, nunca había sido bueno hablando y menos si lo hacía en público- Solo tu papá con mis tíos o mi hermana con mis primos lo pueden hacer..

Boomer hizo una clara mueca al no tener la contestación que quería, puede que sus yo del futuro supieran mas ellos de ahora no tenían idea, era la primera vez que verían algo como eso

NnNnNnN

¿Qué plan vamos a coger entonces? Hemos intentado de todo y esas cosas no se destruyen con nada –Grito Bick furioso pegándole a uno de los arboles se encontraba en el lugar-

Bombom y Kaori solo se miraban intercambiando pensamientos así, aunque sonara raro decirlo y es que, era algo especial en que solo tenía una madre y una hija aunque la mayor, no sabía aquello.-

¿Desde cuándo quieres proteger Saltadilla Brick? ¿No eras tú el que quería destruirlo? –comentó Bombom, acercando al chico de gorra el cual solo refunfuño "No empieces Bombom"- ¿Empezar con qué? Te estoy haciendo una pregunta

¿Tan difícil es para ti saber que puedo cuidar a la ciudad mejor que tú? –respondió el peli rojo, enfrentándose entre miradas que podía decir todo y a la misma vez nada. Cada vez se iban acercando mas, en una forma amenazadora que Eileen le daba hasta miedo entrar.

Nunca había visto a sus padres pelear por obvias razones más, sin embargo en esta época, todas las discusiones hasta ahora no habían sido tan serías, ni con esa corriente eléctrica invisible que aparecía entre los dos. Tal vez era porque ahora estaban "solos" en cierta forma, porque estaba segura que no le estaban poniendo la más mínima atención.

¿Cuidarla? Ja, no me hagas reír, que si no fuera por el niño ustedes, y menos tú hubiesen querido ni se hubiesen interesado en ayudarnos! –contesto su némesis, que del enojo parecía como si su rostro se estuviera poniendo del mismo color que su pelo y sus ojos-

¿Y ustedes? –pregunto Brick con una sonrisa socarrona, parecía como si sus palabras no le habían afectado en lo mas mínimo mas era todo lo contrario, le dolía y mas aun, así no lo quisiera aceptar, el estaría siempre ahí para aquella pelirroja que estaba al frente de él, mas no se dejaría ganar- Nosotros decidimos ayudar ahora pero ustedes en el futuro se fueron sin dejar rastro! ¿Dónde están ustedes en ese momento para defender la ciudad?

Bombom apretó fuertemente la mandíbula porque era cierto, ella también se preguntaba cómo había sido que hubiesen desaparecido así, tan de repente

YA! –Grito Kaori sin querer oírlos pelear mas, además que al recordar que no tenía su madre en casa doloroso- No pueden seguir peleando así y menos cuando los Omegas quieren destruir la ciudad

NnNnNnNnN

¿Entonces? ¿Qué podemos hacer? –Pregunto Bellota fastidia al saber que no podían hacer nada para acabarlos- Debe tener algo o por lo menos intentar detenerlos y no matarlos

La hay, pero es demasiado peligrosa –contestó Eileen. Lo sabía pero solo porque había escuchado las historias, nunca había intentado, ni visto como lo habían hecho.- Solo recuerdo leerlas, mas nunca las he intentado.. Es demasiado peligroso

Peligroso es mi segundo nombre! –grito Buch con euforia, mirando a su hija con cara de "Dime todo" mas Eileen no soltó palabra alguna, no quería que sus padres corrieran el riesgo, sobre todo sus madres. Si algo les llegase a pasar, el futuro cambiaria para siempre y ellos dejarían de existir.-

Eileen si no nos dices, de todas formas vamos a ir atacar a esos sujetos hasta que algo les pasé –dijo Bellota fastidiada que no le contestara nada, mas no hubo respuesta alguna- No estoy jugando niña, dinos como acabamos con esas cosas antes que gente inocente siga muriendo!

La oji verde menor se enfrento en un gran aprieto si decirles aunque no sabía cómo iba a resultar todo o mejor se callaba y lo dejaba pasar, se mordió el labio como acostumbraba hacer, contando hasta tres para definir su respuesta.-

-FUTURO-

"La ciudad de Saltadilla reina la paz gracias a nuestros súper poderosos, la familia Him se ha encargado de combatir el crimen, pero no fue siempre así, no señores. Bitch, Boomer y Buch Him fueron hace unos años los mayores criminales de….."

Denisse apago el televisor fastidiada porque ya iban a empezar a criticar a sus padres, habían personas que no tenían vida de verdad. Bufo y se estiro para buscar sus primos que aun seguían en la cocina buscando algo de comer.

Acaban de volver de meter algunos ladrones de la cárcel, cuando sus padres no estaban le daban las misiones a ellos, cuando estaban los dejaban cosas sencillas como atrapar a los maleantes más fáciles y los otros simplemente se los dejaban a los pequeños..Hablando de eso ¿Dónde estaban esos tres?

¿Eryx has visto a los niños? –Grito la rubia que se parecía tanto a Burbuja, con su cabello rubio cayéndole por la espalda, con unos hermosos ojos azules.-

No, no los he crcuk visto – Dijo el oji verde después de soltar un eructo que hizo reírlo a él y al peli rojo que lo acompañaba. Denisse rodo los ojos para concentrar sus ojos en el mayor de los primos-

¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? –Pregunto Eryx algo incomodo por como la miraba, con esa cara de "Mamá regañona" porque si, Denisse era como la madre de los cinco- No me mires así que no sé donde están los mocosos y está vez no los mande a ninguna parte –Bufo, pues la última vez que se habían "perdido" era por culpa de él, cuando accidentalmente cambió las misiones por accidente-

A veces dudo que seas hijo de mi tío Brick –Denisse negó con la cabeza pegando un brinquito para saltar el sillón y caminar hacía ellos, quitándole las bebidas a cada uno y dejarlas sobre la mesa- Se que son insensibles, despreocupados y demás pero no hemos visto a los niños hace horas

Tienes razón –repuso Eryx por fin volviendo a la seriedad, aunque le hubiese molestado su comentario anterior ya se había acostumbrado- Bueno.. ¿Por donde los buscamos?

Creo que.. Me dijeron algo sobre algo con la máquina del tiempo – Contesto Kouki con un pedazo de pan que se lo envió a la boca apenas le quitaron la bebida.

Los dos primos abrieron los ojos como platos, sabía el deseo de los niños por ir al pasado pero cada padre le había dado instrucciones precisas de que no podían, era demasiado peligroso cambiar el pasado y aun más, sabiendo cómo eran en aquel tiempo.

Bueno.. Por lo menos no tienen el pedazo que le falta ¿Cierto? –La rubia volvió a mirar a sus primos, primero al Hum verde y luego al rojo, estaba preocupada que no hubiesen obedecido y la misma preocupación le dio al oji rojo cuando salió hacía donde su padre tenía el objeto.

Paso unos cinco minutos cuando Erix volvió, tenía un semblante demasiado serió, mirando a sus primos, casi diciéndole con la mirada lo que pasaba.

La máquina del tiempo lo había inventado Mojo hace unos años atrás, antes que se jubilara por la vejez según él, mas sus padres habían guardado un pedazo para no tentar que alguien quisiera retroceder el tiempo y cambiar el pasado para mal.

No están los chicos... Y tampoco la maquina

-PRESENTE—

Es algo así como reunir energía papá –Le intento explicar lo que más podía Danny a sus padres, después de hacerles prometer que no harían nada para arriesgar sus vidas, el confiaba en su padre más que cualquier cosa y aunque en el futuro no estaba, sabía que también podía confiar en su madre.

Entonces no podemos hacer nada.. Hay mucha gente inocente allá que les puede pasar algo –dijo Burbuja con lagrimas en los ojos, no importaba los años que tuviera ella siempre iba a ser tan sensible y preocupada por los demás

Al menos que entrenemos.. Pero quien sabe cuánto tiempo nos va a durar para aprender ese poder.. O lo que sea que sea

Y yo tampoco la sé papá –el niño bajo su cabeza en signo de disculpa, como si fuera culpa del que esos monstruos estuvieran en la ciudad y en parte, porque así era. Estaba a punto de llorar, si, había salido igual que su madre en ese aspecto.

Burbuja lo abrazo de forma maternal al ver al pequeño ya con lagrimas en los ojos, aunque ella estuviera igual, le recordaba a Boomer y su corazón se encogía al verlo así, aunque estaba casi segura que era el hijo de quien sabe otra mujer con la que estaría, no le importaba en nada- No llores Danny, ya verás que todo saldrá bien

Tú también estás llorando Ma… Burbuja –Se mordió el labio por lo que casi dijo, por un momento estaba que la llamaba Mamá aunque parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta, ese abrazo se parecía mucho a los de Denisse, pero nunca igual, los de su madre era mejor.

Boomer vio la tierna escena, no podía creer que en el futuro Burbuja no iba a estar, porque si, él era el único de los tres hermanos que ya afirmaba que le gustaba la rubia, no valía mentirse así mismo mas por eso no quería decir que lo fuera a decir, sus hermanos no lo dejarían de molestar y eso que, a ellos se les notaba muchísimo más lo que sentía.

Se daba vueltas y vueltas mientras miraba a ellos dos, es que eran tan iguales que parecía que fueran madre e hijo, aunque así no fuera.. Burbuja se parecía a él y Danny había heredado sus genes y por ello la igualdad entre ambos, suponía

NnNnNnNnNn

No vale la pena que peleen por eso –grito Eileen desesperada, no le gustaba como se estaba torneando aquella pelea, como si sus padres se discriminaran por lo que estaba pasando e iba a pasar.- Ustedes no saben nada de nada, no pueden decir nada así como así

¿Y por qué no nos cuenta entonces? –pregunto Brick, aun no se le olvidaba el tema anterior, antes que la niña saliera volando para evitar la respuesta

Si nos dice algo podemos cambiar el futuro –respondió Bombom como si fuera lo más obvio- Aunque ya lo vamos a cambiar, supongo que si ellos están haciendo eso es porque será para bien pero quien sabe que se les puede ocurrir a ustedes si saben lo que pasara..

-Brick soltó un bufido, el no pensaba hacer nada malo..Creía, sus pensamientos solo viajaban a la mamá de aquella niña- Vamos al grano, ¿Qué haremos con esas cosas que está en la calle?

Mis primos y mis tíos contigo papá se les ocurrió algo, mas lo que ellos no saben es que yo pude entrar a uno de los archivos del abue….. –Kaori se mordió el labio, casi había salido el "abuelito" y el único abuelo que tenía era el profesor Utonio, ella no era boba y sabía que sus padres utilizarían cualquier cosa para sacarles algo de información

¿Y? ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Y cuál abuelito? –Pregunto Brick algo desesperado-

-Kaori se rasco la cabeza nerviosa, intentando buscar la forma de cambiar de tema cuando algo los interrumpió de repente-

#########

Una fuerte explosión se escucho en la distancia y tanto los rubios como los peli rojos voltearon a ver de donde provenían el sonido, pero solo pudieron ver tres rayos de luz en el cielo que caía hacía la ciudad, donde se encontraban los Omegas

**Hasta aquí este cap (: La verdad lo pensaba dejar más corto pero al ver tanto reviews puff se valía muchos más! ¿Los deje con intriga? Me encanta hacer eso *-***

**Explicando un poco las cosas les diré más o menos como va, los hermanos mayores serán importantes en una parte, debería meterlos y bueno, si digo más sobre esa parte se las daño, pero será como la "conexión" entre presente y futuro.**

**Casi se les va saliendo todo a los niños, esperemos que no e.e Sin más que decir los dejo.**

**¿Consejos?¿Criticas? ¿Tomatazos? Cada reviews será un capitulo más largo que otro ;) Nos leemos **


End file.
